Mothers Don't Have To Be Blood
by jellybean96
Summary: She's not a mother. But that doesn't stop her favorite little girl from treating her to a day out for the holiday.


**Hey babes! Back again with a new little story for ya! This one belongs within my Kindergarten!AU, and yes, I know it's a day late for Mother's Day, but deal with it. I have a life too, you know. :) Also, I struggled a bit with the ending, and figuring out a title.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Is Skye gonna be my mommy?"

Grant's eyes bug out of his head at the question from his daughter and he nearly chokes on his oatmeal. He manages to swallow and then focuses all of his attention on his daughter.

"What brought on a question like that?" he asks, setting his bowl down on the counter and stepping around it so he's a little bit closer to her.

Annabelle shrugs from her place at the kitchen table. "It's almost Mother's Day."

Grant sighs and nods his head slowly, thinking he perfectly understands why his daughter would ask him a question like that. He moves closer to her, sitting down in the chair next to hers and facing her. "Yeah, it is almost Mother's Day."

"And I don't have a mommy," Annabelle says.

"No, sweetie, you do have a mommy," he tells her. "She's just not here anymore."

"So is Skye gonna be my new mommy?" she asks him.

"Why do you think Skye's gonna be your mommy, sweet girl?"

"Because you love her," she tells him, like it should explain everything. "And mommies and daddies love each other. And sometimes she stays for sleepovers and plays Legos with me."

He nods his head. "You're right, she does. And I do love her very much. But I don't know if Skye's going to be your mommy, sweetie. That's something that she and I will have to talk about one day. Just be patient, okay?"

Annabelle sighs. "Okay."

"Good. Now finish your breakfast, please. We have to leave soon so you can get to school on time." He stands from the chair and walks back to the counter, picks up his bowl of oatmeal, and resumes eating. He watches as his daughter continues eating her own oatmeal as well, having a quiet, one-sided conversation with their German Shepherd. It makes him smile.

His smile falters when he remembers the question his daughter asked him just moments ago. He's definitely not opposed to the idea of Skye becoming his daughter's mother one day, if that's what she wants. But that is a conversation he did not think he was going to have with his daughter. At least until he talked to his actual girlfriend about the idea first.

.

.

.

"Hey beautiful."

Skye glances up from her lesson planner and smiles wide at the sight of her boyfriend standing in the doorway to her classroom, leaning against the frame. His arms are crossed casually against his chest, accentuating those arm muscles of his that she loves, and she has to take a slow, deep breath to calm her heart from beating quickly.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asks him once she finds her breath.

"Today's actually one of the rare days where I'm able to come pick up Anna myself, and I thought I'd stop by and see you before we left."

She stands from her desk and saunters across the room toward him, an extra little sway in her hips. "Well that's very sweet of you." She stops in front of him and loops her arms up around his neck, a smile on her face. "I will never turn down an opportunity to see you."

His arms loop around her waist, holding her as close as he can get her. "Neither will I. In fact, I have something very important to ask you."

"And what would that be?" she asks him curiously, her fingers drifting up to tangle in the hairs at the back of his head.

He takes a deep breath. "Well, Mother's Day is this weekend and Anna really wants to take you out for the day."

"She does?"

He nods. "Mm-hmm. Apparently she's going to pick the place and everything. All you have to do is be there."

She smiles at the sweet gesture. "Well I think I can definitely do that."

He smiles back. "Great. Anna will be so happy to hear that. Speaking of which, I should probably go and get her. She decided to hang out with Bobbi for a few minutes while I came to talk to you."

"Tell her I said hello and that I can't wait for this weekend."

"I will make sure to."

"Good." She rises up on her toes just enough to press her lips to his, smiling against him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

.

.

.

"Oh I love the French fries here," Skye remarks as she pops one into her mouth. "But they're never salted enough for some reason." She glances to the end of the table against the wall, eyeing the salt shaker sitting in the small black caddy. She goes to reach out for it when a tiny hand stops her. She looks down to see Annabelle watching her carefully.

"Let me do it," the little girl says and Skye pulls her hand back.

"Um, okay." She casts a quick glance at Grant and he just shrugs his shoulders with a small smile, leaning back in his seat. She looks back over at Annabelle, watching as the young girl stands up on the booth and reaches across the table to grab the salt shaker. She turns to Skye and holds the shaker above her plate, struggling for just a moment to twist the bottom of the shaker.

"Is that enough?" Annabelle asks her.

Skye smiles up at her. "Yeah, sweetie, that's good. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Annabelle smiles at her before putting the shaker back and then sitting back down in her seat.

"Always the best little helper," Skye remarks, glancing down at Annabelle, earning a smile from the little girl. "And very thoughtful as well, because this is turning out to be a very fun day. I get to spend it with my two favorite people in the entire world." She smiles over at Grant and he returns the smile.

"Skye?" Annabelle speaks up, fidgeting a little in her seat, the leather of the booth seat squeaking just a little.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Skye responds, looking over at her.

"Um, I have something for you."

"You do?"

Annabelle nods. "Yeah. It's um, I made it for you all by myself."

"Aww, thank you. Can I have it?"

"Yeah." Annabelle pulls out a folded sheet of pink cardstock and then hands it to Skye, her eyes turning to her lap as she plays with her fingers.

Skye smiles at the drawing on the front of the card of a giant red heart, the words ' _To Skye'_ written across the top of it, and 'From Annabelle' written across the bottom.

She unfolds the card and her eyes immediately well up with tears at the sweet message and drawing on the inside of it, her heart swelling just a little.

It's clear that the image is of her and Annabelle holding hands, big smiles on both their faces.

 _Dear Skye,_

 _Thank you for being like a mommy to me. I love you so much and I hope you stay with my daddy forever and ever._

 _Love, Annabelle_

She quickly wipes the tears away from her eyes and reaches over to wrap her arm around Annabelle's shoulders, pulling the little girl closer to her and dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"Thank you, sweet girl. I love it."

Annabelle looks up at her. "You do?"

She nods. "Absolutely. It's the best card I've ever gotten from anyone."

"Can I see it?" Grant asks.

"Yeah, sure." Skye hands the card over to her boyfriend, watching his smile as his eyes scan over the message and drawing.

"When did you make this, Anna?" he asks his daughter.

"I had Bobbi help me," Annabelle explains. "She helped me to spell the words right and to keep it a secret."

"Well she did a pretty good job with both things," Skye says. "I love the card very, very much. It's the first time I've ever gotten a card on Mother's Day, so thank you. Even though I'm not a mom, it was very thoughtful of you to make me a card."

"Do you want to be my mom?" Annabelle asks her.

Skye's breath catches and her heart skips a beat at the question. She glances up at her boyfriend, finding him sitting up straight in his seat and looking at Annabelle with wide eyes.

"Grant," she says, drawing his attention to her. "Did she just...are you…?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm not. I mean, that wasn't the plan. I wasn't sure if you'd...if you're ready for that. She asked me the other day if you were gonna be her mom and I told her that I'd have to talk to you about it first, but I guess she decided to jump the gun here." He lets out a shaky laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, obviously, because I love you and Anna loves you, and you're great with her...and I just-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She nods her head with a smile. "Yes. It's obviously not the most conventional way, but I don't care."

"I don't have a ring," he tells her. "At least, not on me."

"So you were planning on asking me, then?"

He shrugs. "Eventually. In a more romantic setting, anyway."

She shakes her head. "I don't care about being in a diner," she assures him. "Just that at some point, hopefully very soon, I get to call you my husband."

He beams. "I like the sound of that."

She smiles. "Me too."

"What's going on?"

The two break from their own little bubble and look down to see Annabelle watching them with furrowed brows.

She takes a deep breath and glances up at Grant. He gives her a small nod of encouragement. She looks back at Annabelle and runs a hand over the top of her head, smoothing down her hair. "Well, sweetie, your dad and I just decided that we're going to get married."

Annabelle gasps. "Really?"

Skye nods. "Really."

"So you're gonna be my mommy?"

"Um…"

"Absolutely," Grant says. "What do you think about that, Anna?"

Annabelle grins before leaping at Skye, wrapping her arms around her tightly in a hug. "I love you so much."

Skye hugs her back just as tightly. "I love you too, sweetie." She looks over at Grant and smiles at him. She shifts Annabelle into her lap, so the girl is facing the table, and pulls her dish over to them so they can finish their meals. "I just had an idea," she says quietly to the young girl.

"What?"

"I think that you should be my flower girl."

Annabelle beams and turns to look at her. "Really?"

Skye nods. "Absolutely. We'll find you the prettiest dress we can and do your hair up all fancy. It'll be fun."

Annabelle leans forward to hug her again, which Skye gladly returns, holding the little girl that found her way into her heart as close as she can.

In that moment, with her two favorite people in the world, her family, she has a feeling that she has a pretty good life to look forward to.

* * *

 **So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
